A number of portable analyzers are known in the prior art to carry out measurements. For example, analyzers that measure blood sugar levels by analyzing a blood sample that is applied to a testing element have become especially widespread. As a rule, such analyzers have a memory wherein test results and information such as the time of analysis are stored. For example, such an analyzer is described in the German patent document 4 328 630. The prior art further includes analysis systems that transmit test results from a test instrument to an evaluating unit. Such implements are becoming increasingly important in the care and education of diabetics. Based on individual tests, the diabetic can only determine whether to inject insulin. However, by recording blood sugar measurements over the day or for several days or weeks, the diabetic may gain information on how food intake, sports or other time dependent factors affect his blood sugar level. Moreover, by monitoring the time-function of the blood sugar level, the diabetic gains important information concerning how his particular body responds to the administration of insulin. The diabetic's data management system Camit.RTM. made by Boehringer Mannheim GmbH is already on the market. In this system, the data secured using a commercial blood sugar test instrument is transferred to a PC that shows the blood sugar level as a function of time and makes it possible to give the patient information concerning the effect of the above influences. Systems that record the blood sugar level over time are designed in such manner that the user initially carries out a number of measurements and then later transfers the test results to an evaluation unit. Such a design entails storing the times of testing together with the test results. Since such systems are required to operate reliably for months or years, the analyzer must include a highly accurate clock or allow the clock to be adjusted. Unfortunately, clocks that remain highly accurate at varying ambient temperatures are still comparatively expensive. Likewise, clock adjustment is an inconvenience for the user and requires additional operational elements which must be integrated into the analyzer. These additional elements make the analyzer more expensive. It is also undesireable in a lot of cases for the user to be able to change the time and manipulate the record. For example, recording the times at which a diabetic checked their blood sugar levels allows a physician to ascertain whether or not the diabetic is observing the physician's prescribed regimen. Another factor that may limit the effectiveness of such an analysis system is the time change that occurs between summer and winter and different time zones. For example, if the clock is adjusted to the local time when a user changes times zones, it may be unclear later exactly when the test data was entered. In such cases, it may be advantageous to block the option to adjust the analyzer's or time-counter's clock. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an analytical system that assigns times to the test results as accurately as possible without the use of expensive precision clocks or clock adjusting operational elements.